renegadesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chartix
History ---- Chartix was not a child born of earth, or our dimension for that matter. The boy was born and raised in an alternate dimension where magic ruled the land. In this world he lived within a majestic forest teeming with life. Chartix was a part of an eleven race of people with pale skin and golden hair. These people had never been conquered before, where they lacked in modern technology they made up for in their attunement to the motherland. These forest elves were so incredibly connected to nature that the forest had built them an entire city within the trees. In return the elves became staunch defenders of the forest and all it’s creatures. The most elite of these defenders was the eleven rangers. The bow wielding warriors defended the outer rim of the forest from outsiders who would trespass. Chartix’s was a commander of the rangers and he trained with the bow from a very young age in hopes of fulfilling his father’s legacy. That dream would never come to be… When Chartix was only twelve his precious forest city was attack by an inter-dimensional war lord and his demonic army. The elves made a valiant stand and the fight lasted for days but the forest city was burned and every last elf was slaughtered. Chartix’s mother was the city’s arch priestess. The arch priestess is an elf who is soon in sync with Mother Nature that she is capable of transforming into the animals of the forest. When his mother saw heard news of the coming slaughter she transferred her energies into her son ordering him to turn into a bird and fly off to a distant kingdom for reinforcements. That was the last Chartix saw of his people, his mother knew that the slaughter was inevitable and she wanted to save her son. Chartix joined a resistance complied of other kingdoms who had fell to the might inter-dimensional warlord known as Chaos Monger. He spent the rest of his days in a harsh climate of brutish conflict. Most of Chartix’s allies were burned alive at the request of Chaos Monger. This twisted form of torture left permanent scars on his mind causing him to have a phobia of flames. The power his mother gave him combined with the skills his father taught him saved Chartix during these horrific battles. His archery combined with his acrobatic skills and shape shifting abilities made him an annoyance to the Chaos Monger. In the Last Stand against the tyrant Chartix was captured. The Chaos Monger wanted to slaughter him personally.The Infinity Alliance had been tracking him a long time and they had finally found where he’d been hiding. They beat the stuffing out of Chaos Monger and freed Chartix. Chartix informed the heroes about what had happened and how it went down. They helped him destroy the demonic legion Chaos Monger had formed. When the dust settled nothing was left on the planet besides the team and Chartix. Arcana had bonded with the boy over their battles and considered him like a little brother. She offered him a chance to travel with her team since nothing was left on the barren planet. Chartix accepted. Over their next few adventures they had seen the good and bad in Chartix. Although he was a great heroic kid with a generally happy attitude his pyro-phobia and traumatizing experiences would cause him to revert to a primal state and cause mindless damage. Once while on Earth the Infinity Alliance encountered Necro in the city a Philadelphia. This villainous creature had stolen a book of magic the Arcana deemed to dangerous to be wielded by a mortal. His skeletal armored appearance resembled the demonic enemies from Chartix’s past. He transformed into a beats and went berserk. While he was on this rampage he crossed paths with the young hero Inferno. After watching him defeat Necro Inferno had to put Chartix to a stop. When Chartix realized the flaming teenager was trying to protect the people he shifted back into his Elven form. He had a conversation with Inferno on the rooftop. Inferno explained how something like fire could be dangerous and evil if not controlled but it could also be a source of warmth and light. This analogy changed Chartix’s perspective on life and he joined The Renegades. Arcana approved of this because she thought it was exactly what the young hero needed. Powers and Vulnerabilities ---- A metamorph who taps into the red to fully morph into any animal with better control than his biological father, morphing into any animal is sure but these forms cary traits . All animals have a dark green coat . All animal forms were a goodluck charm in the shape of a tooth around there necks . All forms have a tendancy to be inpatiant and not be able to stand in one place for a long period of time ( this is because of chartixs ADHD ) this often leads to violent outbursts if told to calmdown by others. Chartix has a disorder called micorum dis icordia this channels the red within his eyes allowing them to change colour, this seems to be one of the weaknesses to chartix as they also act on there own making chartix inable to bluff the other weakness is that chartix is extremly vulnerable to fire. Since his mother burned in there family home in swansey chartix has always been afraid of fire often leading in him trying to put out the flames by any means posible. Personality and Traits ---- Coming Soon... Equipment ---- A tooth of hithou, the necklace, its like a mystic totem givin to him by his mother, it allows him under extreme stress to gain wisdom from the 9 sages and be taken over by them like a warewolf, very rarely used as it was a prototype, and if used for more than 2 minuetes can cause serious internal hemorageing. An archaic boy and mordis tipped arrows capable of piercing through tank shielding with enough momento to go 50 meters further. Tree of hanis-mona armour crafter from the leaves, only used every now and again, allows chartix to withstand a direct hit from superman and redirect that energy back at him, by creating a kinetic link capable of even stunning the great chaos monger. Character Art ---- Rogue Gallery ----